gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogosse Giar-class
|image=Dogosse Giar.JPG;Dogosse Giar General-revil-ova.png;General Revil(OVA) |transformable=No |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Ship |vehicletype= |shiptype=Battleship |OfficialName=Dogosse Giar-class |archetype=Birmingham-class |oftheline=''Dogosse Giar'', General Revil, |first=0087 |last=0096 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, |manufacturer=Titans~Gryps, |operator=Titans, Earth Federation Forces, |pilot= |paccommodation= |captain=Maseki Danbaef~''General Revil'' |crew=Paptimus Scirocco~''Dogosse Giar'', Jamitov Hymem~''Dogosse Giar'', Bask Om~''Dogosse Giar'', Loren Nakamoto~''Dogosse Giar'', Gates Capa~''Dogosse Giar'', Rosamia Badam~''Dogosse Giar'', Alberto Vist~''General Revil'' |length=600~''Dogosse Giar'', 630~''General Revil'' |width=200~estimated |powerplant=Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor |armaments=3 x main gun turret 2 x 2-barrel main gun turret 4 x secondary gun turret 4 x 2-barrel secondary gun turret 2 x 3-barrel secondary gun turret 20 x 2-barrel tertiary gun turret 10 x 3-barrel tertiary gun turret 6 x rail missile launcher |MobileWeapons=~''Dogosse Giar'' 2 x NRX-055 Baund Doc RMS-106 Hizack RMS-117 Galbaldy β RMS-154 Barzam RX-139 Hambrabi RMS-108 Marasai RX-110 Gabthley PMX-000 Messala MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II ~''General Revil'' RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser B-Unit) (GR) |MScatapults=12 }} The Dogosse Giar-class is a fictional battleship class utilized by the Titans in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime series. In the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel/OVA series, the General Revil serves the Earth Federation as flag ship of the EFSF orbital fleet. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Dogosse Giar-class is one the largest warships used during the Universal Century. In terms of length alone the ship was only second to those of the Jupitris-class, which were helium-3 carrier ships, and were considerably longer then the massive Dolos-class used by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. The warship was the largest fielded by the Earth Federation and sported the highest number of weapons and mobile suit carrying capacity of any Earth Federation warship. Armaments ;*Main Gun Turret ;*2-barrel Main Gun Turret ;*Secondary Gun Turret ;*2-barrel Secondary Gun Turret ;*3-barrel Secondary Gun Turret ;*2-barrel Tertiary Gun Turret ;*3-barrel Tertiary Gun Turret History The Dogosse Giar (also confused as "Dogos Gear" and the original Japanese name "Dogosgere") was a command vessel utilized by the Titans during the Gryps Conflict. Resembling the Federation's failed ''Birmingham''-class battleship, the Dogosse Giar had five main beam turrets, anti-aircraft defense, and (unlike its predecessor) a large mobile suit contingent. The vessel initially served as a flagship under Paptimus Scirocco during Operation Apollo. Suspicious of Scirocco's activities late in the war, Jamitov Hyman had command transferred to Colonel Bask Om, who used the ship as an escort for the colony laser and later to conduct Cyber-Newtype research. Shortly after Operation Maelstrom, the Dogosse Giar was attacked and destroyed by the forces of Paptimus Scirocco in his successful bid to seize full control over the Titans. Originally four ships were meant to be constructed, but with the collapse of the Titans in U.C.0088, only one ship remained. The second ship of the line is General Revil, which became the flagship of the Earth orbital fleet. It bears the name of the famous One Year War general. At more than 600 meters long, and a width of over 200 meters, it is considered one of the largest warships ever used by the Earth Federation Space Forces. It carries four battalions, a total of 48 mobile suits, and a 1,500-strong workforce. This ship replaces two of its main gun turrets for two additional MS hangers, and appears to be approximately 20% longer than its predecessor. It serves as the mothership of the RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) and RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) when the EFSF's General Staff Headquarters tried to eliminate the Nahel Argama and the Garencieres, but were intercepted by Full Frontal in the MSN-06S Sinanju and Angelo Sauper in the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu during the Laplace Conflict in UC 0096. Picture Gallery dogossegier.jpg|''General Revil'' (novel version) General_Revil_top_down.png|''General Revil'' as seen from below. DG-General-Revil.jpg|''General Revil'' screenshot832m.jpg|An image on the display of the Sinanju, comparing the General Revil (bottom) to the Dogosse Giar (top) - note the difference in length of the front mobile suit decks. Zeta-mechanic-file-dogosse-giar.jpg|''Dogosse Giar'' participating in Operation: Apollo. General ReVil in tight situation.png DogosseGierLargeGunsa.jpg DogosseGierLargeGunsb.jpg References MechanicsZAlexandriaDogosseGier.jpg General_Revil_info.png Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - MechScan.jpg General-revil.jpg External Links *Dogosse Giar class (Dogosse Giar) on MAHQ.net *Dogosse Giar class (General Revil) on MAHQ.net ja:ドゴス・ギア級戦艦